fopt_x_torwbyfandomcom-20200216-history
Spirit Will of the D.
The Spirit Will of the D. (Dのスピリット意志, D. no Supiritto Ishi) is a name called by several characters in Fairy One Piece Tail. In the series, a number of characters have the mysterious middle initial "D.". "So it still lives... The spirit will of D." :—Kureha speaks to Dalton about Luffy. The Mystery of D. The initial was first pointed out in Oda's SBS questions and answers corner, when he was asked what the D. in Luffy's name stood for. Oda just replied to read it as a D. for now and that he would reveal the truth behind it in time. This was the first time Luffy's "D." was brought up, as well as Oda's first hint toward a bigger mystery. Kureha was the first to mention the "will of D." when she revealed that the true name of the late King of the Pirates was Roger D. Gol. She told Dalton that Chopper had joined up with a very dangerous man. The "Spirit Will of D." has also been mentioned by Robin Nico three times, the first being when she rescued Luffy from quicksand during the Alabasta arc; she asked Luffy about the meaning of the "D.", but he had no idea. The second was when Robin was talking to Gunfall after they pulled up the ancient belfry. Gunfall mentioned feeling that Luffy left the same impression on him as Roger D. Gol did. The third time was when Robin tried to ask Rayleigh Silvers about the significance of the "Spirit Will of D.", bringing up the Void Century at the same time. He did not reply on what the "D." stood for but stated that they (the Roger Pirates) had discovered the details of the Void Century; however, Robin declined his offer to tell her about it, determined to discover the truth herself. In contrast to the openness of Luffy and other "D"-bearers, there are some "D." families who seem to know its meaning and try to keep it secret from the public, such as Law Trafalgar's. This implies that almost anyone could secretly have the middle initial "D." but choose not to show it. One clue about those who carry the "D." was left by Saul D. Jaguar, who specifically said that, while he did not know the meaning of the initial, he did know everyone in his family carried it in their names. This implies that the "D." is passed down between countless generations. So far, it seems that all characters with the "D." may indeed be related to each other, if not by just blood, then at least by fate itself. An example of the hereditary nature of "D." can be clearly seen in the Monkey family, consisting of Luffy D. Monkey, his biological father Rex D. Monkey, his uncle Dragon D. Monkey, and his grandfather Garp D. Monkey. This, however, does not necessarily imply that all "D."-bearers are closely related. An apparently unique event within the enigma of "D." was the birth of Trace D. Portgaz, whose parents, Rouge D. Portgaz and Roger D. Gol, both bore the mysterious middle initial. During a flashback, Roger D. Gol complains that the World Government is calling him "RogerGold" instead of his real name. He was then asked by Whitebeard what "D" is. Roger cryptically agreed to explain it, though the scene fades before he actually says anything. However, it is implied that Whitebeard has a clear understanding to its meaning. He later then noted during the battle at Navyford that killing someone with a "D." would not extinguish the flames of their will because someone would eventually inherit that will and carry on Roger's wish. Later on, Law Trafalgar wondered aloud that the Will of the D. will would almost certainly call up a storm again. It is still not clear exactly what he meant, but it hints that Rayleigh Silvers had a clear purpose for wanting to find Luffy D. Monkey on Amazon Lily. In the Post-War arc, one of the Five Elder Stars stated that "D." means danger. After the timeskip, Law mentioned the Will of D. once more when Doflamingo asked him why he had so much faith in Luffy. When Rocinante Don Quixote learned that Law is a "D.", he revealed to Law that those with this initial in their name are from the fated "family of D." (Dの一族, D. no Ichizoku). In the country where Rocinante came from, children were told that if they misbehaved, they would be eaten up by "D.". Similarly, elders of that country seemed quite wary of the "storm" that those with "D." were known to create, unleash, and cause. Rocinante explained to Law that the "D." has been secretly inherited worldwide and throughout history, and that in a certain land, the "Family of D" was referred to as "God's Natural Enemy" (の天敵, Kami no Tenteki). According to Rocinante, the "D."s are considered to be the natural enemy of the Celestial Dragons, as Celestial Dragons are considered to be "Gods". "Inherited Will" "Inherited will, the swelling of the changing times, and the dreams of people. These are things that cannot be stopped. As long as people seek the answer to freedom, these will never cease to be!" :—Fairy One Piece Tail, seventh intro and words heard in Roguetown when Dragon D. Monkey appears. It is not clear what the significance of the shared middle initial is, but it appears that all share a similar faith in their own (and others') dreams and/or destiny. When a "D." appears, the general consensus is that they're going to stir things up on a global scale, for better or for worse. Examples of world-shaking events instigated by "D."s include wars, changes in government, and the dawn of a new era. The biggest mystery of "D." is that most of those who carry the "D." are themselves ignorant of its true meaning. Saul D. Jaguar displayed a lack of knowledge on the subject when Robin Nico asked him what it meant. Similarly, when she asked Luffy D. Monkey why those that carry the "D." fight, he was completely clueless as to what she was talking about. However, it seems that the Navy have some awareness of the initial's significance, as Sengoku showed interest in Trace because of it. Law Trafalgar's parents also seemed to have some knowledge about what "D." meant, considering that although they passed down the middle initial to their children, they hid it and insisted on using only their surname and given names. Roger D. Gol is the first and, as of yet, only "D."-bearer in the storyline to have discovered its meaning. Those who bear the "D." in their name seem to be able to withstand an incredible degree of punishment in battle and only surrender to death when they know it is truly unavoidable. In the same vein is an unusual behavior that seems to be common to "D.": they are often seen laughing or smiling right before they die (or think they're about to die), as though they have accepted their fate and hold no fear of death. Observers have expressed shock and confusion at this phenomenon, unable to believe that someone could so thoroughly come to terms with the end of their life. So far this strange habit has been shown 7 times: * Witnesses claim Roger D. Gol died smiling during his execution. * Chaser saw Luffy smile in the same way when he was about to be killed by Buggy, though he survived in the end. * Robin Nico witnessed Saul laughing and smiling as he was frozen to death. * Blackbeard did not show fear when fighting Trace, or Whitebeard attacked him at Navyford, could accept death when it became a strong possibility. * Rouge D. Portgaz is seen both crying and smiling when she named Ace, dying shortly after. * Trace D. Portgaz thanked everyone for loving him and died with a smile on his face. * Law Water D. Trafalgar smirked at, mocked, and flipped off Doflamingo Don Quixote when the latter was pointing a gun at his heart and preparing to shoot him. Known Carriers of the Initial "D." and Profile Monkey Family * Garp D. Monkey - Alive, Navy Vice Admiral, Navy Instructor, "The Fist", Seemingly the Oldest living "D." carrier, Known to many as "Garp the Hero" for his brave actions as a Naval Officer, Father of Dragon D. Monkey and Rex D. Monkey, paternal grandfather of Luffy D. Monkey, and adoptive grandfather of Trace D. Portgaz. * Dragon D. Monkey - Alive, Leader of the Revolutionary Army, "Revolutionary", The most wanted man in the world, Uncle of Luffy D. Monkey, Older Brother of Rex D. Monkey and Son of Garp D. Monkey. * Rex D. Monkey - Alive, Captain of the Thunder Wolf Pirates, Former member of the Roger Pirates, Not Known, Shares status as Four Emperors with Shanks, Father of Luffy D. Monkey, Younger Brother of Dragon D. Monkey and Son of Garp D. Monkey. * Luffy D. Monkey - Alive, Captain of the Straw Hat Pirates, "Straw Hat", At age 17/19, he is currently the youngest known carrier of the "D." initial, Son of Rex D. Monkey, Grandson of Garp D. Monkey, Nephew of Dragon D. Monkey, and adoptive Younger Brother of Trace D. Portgaz and Sabo. Gol Family * Roger D. Gol - Deceased, Captain of the Roger Pirates, "King of the Pirates" and "Gold Roger", Died 24 years ago when he turned himself in to the Navy, 4 years after being diagnosed with a fatal illness, Father of Trace D. Portgaz and Lover of Rouge D. Portgaz. * Trace D. Portgaz - Deceased, Former Captain of the Spade Pirates, Commander of the Whitebeard Pirates 2nd division, Son of Roger D. Gol, "Fire Fist", Died 2 years ago at age 20, killed by Admiral Akainu while protecting his adoptive brother from a fatal strike, Son of Roger D. Gol and Rouge D. Portgaz, adoptive grandson of Garp D. Monkey, and adoptive older brother to Luffy D. Monkey and Sabo, Born "Trace D. Gol" but took his mother's surname out of respect, The first "D." carrier to die in the present rather than in a flashback. Other "D." Carriers * Teech D. Marshall - Alive, Captain of the Blackbeard Pirates, Former member of the Roger Pirates, Former Warlord, member of the Four Emperors, "Blackbeard", 40 years old, The first "D." carrier to show extreme disloyalty and immorality, Possesses an "atypical body structure" that permits him to wield two Curséd Fruit powers, Succeeded Newgate Ward as the new Fourth Emperor. * Saul D. Jaguar - Deceased, Former Navy Vice Admiral, None, Died 22 years ago: killed by Vice Admiral Kuzan for betraying the Navy and protecting Robin Nico, He is the only known giant who carries the middle initial "D.". * Rouge D. Portgaz - Deceased, Mother of Trace D. Portgaz, Lover of Roger D. Gol, None, Died 22 years ago from childbirth after carrying her son, Ace, in her womb for 20 months, Mother of Trace D. Portgaz and lover of Roger D. Gol, The first and only known female carrier of the "D." initial * Law Water D. Trafalgar - Alive, Captain of the Heart Pirates, Former Warlord, Former member of the Don Quixote Pirates, "Surgeon of Death", 26 years old, Member of the Worst Generation along with Luffy D. Monkey and Teech D. Marshall, In an alliance with the Straw Hat Pirates to take down Kaido, one of the Four Emperors, The only known survivor of Flevance. Gallery Heroes Supporting Allies Anti-Heroes Villains Other featured characters Translation and Dub Issues External Links *Spirit Will of the D. - One Piece Encyclopedia Trivia * When Whitebeard was discussing the Will of D., he mentioned One Piece in the same statement, implying that "D." and the One Piece are connected by more than just Roger. This was not the only time that both were mentioned in the same chapter/episode: Usopp and Robin asked Rayleigh about One Piece, the Void Century, and the Spirit Will of the D., all within one conversation. References Site Navigation * ... Category:Spirit Will of the D.